Forgotten
by afragilelie
Summary: I'm still uncertain about how she gets there, but Serena awakes in a palace. She has no clue where she is and everybody is wrong. Jimena(still deciding), Vanessa is a noble, Catty a squire, and Tianna is a theif. Serena meets Stanton, but he doesn't remem
1. A New World

The Lost One  
  
***Well, I came up with this idea a few minutes ago. Don't know why, but I thought it sounded like it would be fun to write. And about the title, it's not about Tianna, though I couldn't think of any other titles that fit the story. I'm still thinking about switching from different daughter's points of views once in a while. It isn't very long, but I was having a hard time thinking of something else to write. I still don't know how she got to this place and I may change the title later on. I got some ideas, character names, and places from the Tamora Pierce books. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed. I don't have the patience's to write a good beginning. Anywho, here it goes......***  
  
Serena awoke to a knocking on her door. Her hand went to her neck and found it bare. She shot up and her eyes snapped open to a room that wasn't hers. Serena was surrounded by marble walls and fine quilts and furs that she had never seen before.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself in a low voice. She was laying in a large bed with silk sheets and some kind of fur. Serena pushed back the covers and walked over to the double doors made of marble. The floor was smooth and of pale blue tiles. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the doors to find Collin standing there in a strange prince costume with gold trim. She would have laughed at his getup if she hadn't been worried about what land this was. "Collin, I'm so glad you're here. What's going o-"  
  
"What do you mean by calling me Collin? I am not in the mood to be joking around sister." Collin interrupted. Serena opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when she noticed some discomfort in Collin. Her brother kept glancing down at her clothes and quickly away. "Do you really think it's appropriate for me to see you when you're not descent?"  
  
"I'm dressed." Serena replied as she looked down. She was wearing a fancy looking silk gown that went well past her knees and covered her arms and that had lace at the end of each sleeve. It really looked ridiculous. She sighed in frustration, wishing she knew what the hell was going on. "Look, I don't know how this all is, but I'll have to deal with that later. What do you want Collin?" She blurted out. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her question, clearly thinking that she was the one out of her mind.  
  
"Would you stop calling me Collin? It's Colton. I swear, you are a strange one. Anyway, I come asking for your advice." The boy entered the room and went to sit on an odd looking couch with no back that was at the end of Serena's bed. She joined him and waited for Colton to say something.  
  
In the couple of silent minutes that went by, Serena noticed for the first time that Colton had some hairs on his chin. He also appeared to be older and more muscular. Her thoughts were interrupted when Colton cleared his throat.  
  
"As you know, I am to marry Lady Vesna of Corus." Colton started. Serena didn't know what else to do except nod her head in understanding that wasn't there. By now she had decided it was best to go along with it all and figure it out later. "I don't love Lady Vesna. Though she is one of the most beautiful noblewomen in Tortall, it doesn't feel right to marry her. I want to get out of this wedding, but I fear that father will be displeased with me. What say you?"  
  
Serena stared at her surf rat brother, now dressed in richly garments and talking like some prince. It was an odd site indeed, but she fought back giggles to think of her brother's dilemma.  
  
"Well, why can't you just choose the right girl for yourself?" she asked, thinking of Jimena. If Collin is in this out of place world, I wonder if everybody else is too, she thought. Colton sighed and stood up, turning to face her.  
  
"Salina, why must you be like this? I came to speak with you about this problem and you fool around. I must be going. See you after your lessons. I am hoping that I shall be able to talk with you then?" Colton turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
"Did he call me Salina?" she whispered. 


	2. Chapt 2 couldn't think of title make one...

Serena paced the large bedroom, not understanding any of this. "What the hell is going on?!" she yelled to the ceiling. I have to think of a way to get out of this place. Her silk night gown must have gotten caught under her foot, because her leg went out from under her and she fell onto the smooth, hard floor. She let out a curse and a few minutes later a girl entered the room. It was Jimena!  
  
Serena quickly stood up and stared at her friend. She had black curls that rested on her shoulders and her dark eyes were cold, just like they were when Serena had first met her. Serena tried to figure out what was wrong with her face, since something seemed to be different. She still had her two teardrops under her eyes and her face seemed as hard as ever.  
  
"Princess, this morning you will attend your usual lessons and then we shall visit the seamstress so that she can make you a dress for the prince's ball." Jimena explained. "The maids should be here shortly to dress you." Serena thought this all over. It seemed like none of the woman here could do anything for themselves, including dress.  
  
"I think I can manage on my own, but thanks anyway." Serena said. Jimena watched her a moment and shook her head.  
  
"You can not. Who do you think the king would punish? You, a fine princess, or me, a slave girl?" Jimena seemed to realize something and lowered her eyes. "I am sorry, princess. I forgot my position when I said all those things and it will not happen again."  
  
Serena could tell that even though Jimena said this, she really wasn't sorry. The 'princess' went over to the windows that were certainly taller than she and stared out, forgetting about Jimena's comment. The view was so beautiful! She could see lovely mountains and fields of flowers in the distance. To the east was a vast forest and the mountains were covered with red, yellow, and orange trees. This was something she didn't see often since she lived in L.A. The sky was clear and she could see what she guessed were some squires or pages. They were gathered around a circle formed from sand. Two of them were in the center practicing with long poles.  
  
"Well Mina, this is a very gorgeous land, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course. Your father has worked hard to keep the peace and vanquish the evil. I will tell the maids not to bother coming." Jimena left in a hurry and didn't bother to explain how to work the dress.  
  
"Yeah......sure. The king." She said slowly. She thought about her father wearing a crown and dressed as Collin was. She doubted that him being a king made him any more or less busy than he was in her world. And what about everyone else? What about Stanton? Would he be here? Serena smiled to herself when she thought about Stanton dressed in anything but black and other dark colors. She would be happy to see him.  
  
In about forty five minutes, Serena was finally dressed. It had taken her about fifteen of those minutes just trying to figure out how the dress worked, especially the thing they call a corset (sp?). When she had managed to get that on, it was cutting off her air supply so she took it off.  
  
Serena walked through the halls of the palace, guessing where everything was. She should have made Jimena stay and wait for her to dress so she could lead her around. Well, I never thought I'd be lost in my own house, she thought with a laugh. She took a turn and stopped instantly. Was that Stanton???  
  
(Sorry to end yet another chapter so soon. I'll try and make the next one much longer. I don't know when I'll get it posted. Hopefully sometime this weekend. Anyway, I was planning not to continue this, but as you can see, changed my mind. I want to see how this story turns out and maybe I'll actually be able to finish for once. Thanks to all my reviewers. Just keep it up and I won't give up on the story. Thanks) 


End file.
